WotM III
by Koro Kinopio
Summary: (FF6) 1000 years after the war with Kefka, Old characters are reincarnated as new people.
1. Introduction

WotM III 

Introduction 

2000 years ago, the world was reduced to a scorched wasteland during the war of the Magi. Humans seeking power stole it from magical creatures know as Espers. War broke out between the human race and the Espers, and millions were killed. 

1000 years after, another war broke out over the same lust for power. Espers were captured and their essence ripped from their bodies and injected into humans and children so they could be raised to take over the world. The power went to one man's head and drove him insane. During the war, the world was ripped asunder. What was once a beautiful green landscape simply ceased to exist, and was replaced by a desolate wasteland. Kefka was finally brought down by 12 brave souls who fought valiantly right to the end. 

Magic seemed to disappear after the completion of the 2nd Magi war. 1000 years later the world has slowly returned to the state it once knew but it would still never be the same. Everyone got along quite well without magic. All the schools teach of both of the Magi wars. Those who study history and the history of magic know two things for certain; Magic will never completely die and those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. 

 Chapter 1   
 Back to Fan fiction Page 


	2. The Dreamer

WotM III 

Chapter 1: The Dreamer 

_What is this strange dream? Where am I? Who is that green harried girl? What is that strange machine that she is driving? Who are those guys in the armor? Where is this? What is that strange snail like creature? What is that strange rock they are going towards? What's that inside? Where is that glow coming fro…_

RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!! 

"Stupid alarm. I'll never finish that dream. I wonder what it is about? Why am I having it? I suppose I will never know. It's starting to get annoying. I really wish I could either forget it or figure it out." 

Aki, a teenage boy with long, white hair, slid out of bed. "I hate mornings," he mumbled to himself as he slipped on his usual black jeans and white shirt. "I hate mornings," he repeated as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "I hate mornings," he said again as he poured himself some cereal and milk for breakfast. "I hate mornings," he reiterated as he gathered his homework and head of to his school the Mobliz High School, the MHS. "I hate mornings," he said one last time as he sat down in his desk beside his best friends, Eric and Sally. 

"Good morning, Aki," greeted the overly cheerful green-eyed blond known as Sally. 

"Humph," came the no so joyous reply. 

"You're still your usual grumpy self in the morning, I see," Eric mocked. 

"Yeah, you got a problem with it!?" snapped Aki. 

"Hey man, relax, relax. I was just joking," said Eric in a mock nervous tone, "Even though it is true," he whispered to Sally. She hid a laugh behind her hand. 

"Good morning class," was heard from the teacher, Miss Sulivan, as she walked in the class and started to take the attendance. 

"Humph," repeated Aki. 

Another stifled chuckle came from Sally's direction. 

"OK class, get out your homework," came the order form the teacher, "raise your hands if you didn't finish the questions on chapter two of "The King and his Queen."   
    
"I've been having this strange dream lately," Aki whispered to his friends. "It always starts out with this strange girl with green hair driving a strange machine. Two men in armor driving the same machines accompany her. They ravage some people is this strange town that I've never seen before and beat up the town guards. The guards finally bring out the strange snail creature to try to stop their advancements but to no avail. The three of them find this strange ice crystal thing with a strange creature inside. Then…" 

"Aki!" the teacher warned. The whole class turned to look and started to giggle as Aki slid down in his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet during my class." 

"Sorry, Miss Sulivan," he apologized, and the rest of the class started to giggle again. 

"So, go on, what happened then?" Eric urged on. 

"There was a bright light and then I would wake up." Aki looked up from his conversation just in time to catch the teacher's warning glare. He slid down in his desk again with an apologetic look in his eyes. 

* * * 

The school bell sounded releasing Aki temporarily from his prison. He, Eric, and Sally left to go home for the day 

"Hey, you guys, why don't we meet at the pub for some pizza?" suggested Sally. 

"Sure, I'm game. What about you Aki?" 

"I think that that's a great idea. 5:30 sound OK with you guys?" 

"Sounds great. I'll see you guys there." Sally said with an over enthusiastic wave as she turned down the road towards her house. 

"See ya later, Aki." 

"So long, Eric. See ya tonight."   
    
 Chapter 2   
 Back to Fan Fictions Page 


	3. The Thief

WotM III 

Chapter 2: The Theif 

"That was great pizza, right guys," Aki cooed with a full stomach. 

BUURRPP! 

"Eric!" scolded Sally. 

Eric blushed and covered his mouth. "Sorry." Aki started to chuckle. "Hey. It's not that funny." Aki laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. "Stop laughing at me." Aki started rolling on the on the floor busting a gut. Sally joined in the laughing. "Hey you guys. * he he * stop laughing * chuckle * at me!" Eric just couldn't hold it in. He started laughing as well. By that time the entire pub was staring at them. They just couldn't stop laughing. The pub owner came and told them to get out because they were disturbing the customers. 

Outside the pub, they said their seeya's and went off in their separate ways. On the way home, the path that Aki had taken so many times before, he passed by the resident rich man. As Aki was rounding the corner toward his house he was run over by a man dressed all in black. He dropped a bag of stuff and ran off. 

"Stop!" cried and officer as he came running up towards Aki. "Stop where you are, don't move! You are under arrest!" He tackled Aki and slapped a pair of cuffs on him. 

"What?! What are you doing. I didn't do anything. Get of me." Sounded the pitiful cries of Aki for mercy and release. 

"You stole this stuff," the officer retorted pointing to the bag lying on the ground, "from that house over there," gesturing to the huge mansion down the road, "you are going to be tried in court and probably dropped out in the wilderness which is the penalty for thievery." 

"What?! But I didn't do it. Some guy dressed all in black ran into me and dropped this bag and ran off." 

"Sure, that's what they all say." 

"It's true!" 

"The judge will be the judge of that." Aki was dragged off toward the jail house where he spent the night before trial worrying about what would happen to him. 

* * * 

"You are hereby banished from this town. You have 12 hours to pack and say your good byes before we blindfold you and take you out to the wilderness." The judge told Aki who was crying on his father's shoulder. 

"I-it's not * sniff * fair. I di-didn't do it." Sobbed out Aki. His mother was bawling her eyes out and his father was stuck in the middle trying to comfort them both. 

"You will be allowed to return after the passing of 10 years assuming you have survived and that you can find your way back." The judge's voice cut through Aki's tears giving him and his mother a slight ray of hope. 

"I shall return, mother, count on it," He comforted. He tried sounding sure of himself but even he could tell he had sounded like a fearful child. Aki stood up as the bailiff ushered him out of the courtroom. 

* * * 

Aki had gathered his stuff into one backpack; two changes of clothes, a short sword, a box of matches food for a week (if he rationed well), books on edible plants and some money just in case. He said his farewells to his family and friend and promised his return home eventually. His mother broke out crying again and he and his father tried to comfort her. Aki had asked Eric if he would watch over his family while he was away and asked Sally if she would try to keep his mother company and keep him alive in her dreams. Everyone cried except for the grumpy old rich man who had pressed charges. Aki was led from town where an airship was waiting to transport him over land to his prison without walls.   
  
Chapter 3   
Back to Fan Fictions Page 


	4. The Promise

WotM III 

Chapter 3: The Promise 

_Not this dream again. Who is that girl? Why is she killing those guys in white? Where is this? Why am I dreaming of this? I haven't even heard of this place before. Wha is that thing in that ice crystal thing? It looks like a snake and a bird and it looks like it has 4 arms instead of two. Where is that glow coming from? It looks like it is com…_

"Why can't I see the end of that dream? I have to know what it means. I never will if I keep waking up part way through. Who is that girl with the green hair?" Aki asked the air hoping for an answer knowing that he won't get one. 

 He picked up his stuff and started walking in a direction that seemed like it might take him to civilization. He walked and walked for hours pondering the meaning of his dream. Nothing made sense no matter how hard he tried to make it do so. Mile after agonizing mile he trudged, hoping to find civilization or even a cave he can use for a temporary shelter. No such luck. Night rolled around and he hadn't found a sanctuary in which he could bunk for the night. He slept out under the stars, head on his backpack, sword at ready beside his head.__

_Again?! Why this dream. Who is that girl? What town is this? What time is this? Why are they killing those people in white? Why are the people in white trying to stop them? What kind of machine is that? It looks like that girl is kind of out of it, why? Could it be that thing on her head? What in the world is that creature in the ice crystal? Why is it there? Why do those guys want it? Where is that light coming from. Wait a minute, where did those two men in armor go?! Where is the girls armor? What connection does she have with this thi…_

Aki suddenly awoke to the cry of a lone wolf howling at the moon. He sat up and grabbed his sword and poised himself ready for anything. He stood up and waited for the worst but nothing happened. 

"Why can't I finish this dream? I got so many question that I can't answer," he grumbled as he picked up his stuff. "Well, I guess I'm up so I might as well start walking some more." He set out on his way again, still pondering this dream, still hoping to find civilization, still hoping to find his way home again, still hoping to see his parents and friends again. Why had he been accused of that thievery? Why was he left out here to die? Why were the fates against him? Why was he having that dream? So many questions plagued his mind. The only thing that kept him going was his hope for a brighter future. 

"What will become of me?" he asked himself. "What if I die? No! I can't think like that, I promised mother that I would return home. I will keep my promise!" his shout rang out throughout the land. "I will return home!" He trudged along reminding himself of the promise. His confidence grew with every passing moment. Forward he went, toward what he hope would be a better future, a future where he was with his family and friends, one where he was free from this prison with no walls, one where he laughed and played games and ate pizza with his best friends, Eric and Sally. 

* * * 

Its been one year since Aki was left out in the wilderness. He's gotten pretty good at fending for himself. With a cave the he has claimed as his own, A store of jerked meat that he has killed, cooked, spiced, and jerked himself, and the hope for a better tomorrow still burning bright in his heart, he continues on. Still there was no sign of civilization, or even people for that matter. 

"I wish I had paid more attention in geography class," Aki said to no one in particular, "Then maybe I would have some idea where I am." He counted his store of meat, deciding that he had enough to last him another week if he found a place to stay by then. He packed his meat and headed off in the same direction that he had been traveling for the past year. There was still a hope that there was something in this specific direction somewhere. Day after day he walked, and night after night he had the dream. Still no answers to his questions were found, still nothing in his dream made sense and he still had yet to complete the dream. He would always wake up just after the light began to shine. Never had he been so frustrated at one thing. Over and over the questions rolled though his head and over and over he was left with no answers. 

Night came around and Aki laid down on his backpack. Again the dream came, again he was left with thousands of questions and again he was rudely awakened before he could see the end. 

Something wet touched his face, something pushed around the backpack under his head. He woke with a start, grabbed his sword and swung at the unseen attacker. He struck nothing but air. He swung again, again there was nothing, Third swing, still nothing. As he got ready for another swing, he was tackled and… licked! "Gross, get off me. Yuck!" he kicked and trashed ad pushed and shoved to try to remove this heavy beast from his chest. He started to laugh, the tongue was rough and tickled his face. After what seemed like forever, He finally got freed of the beast. In the dim light of the morning he couldn't make out what he was attacked by but he saw the silhouette of hat looked like a very large cat. 

As the sun rose in the sky he got a good look and this new creature, a tiger. He tried to make friends with this beast but wasn't really sure he could. Much to his surprise, the tiger was quite friendly. They became friends. Aki told his life story to his new best friend. They walked, hunted, played, and talked together for the rest of that day. Aki found a name for his new friend, Shira, and he seemed to like that name. 

When night came, Aki and Shira fell asleep. 

_I don't want to have this dream anymore! I feel that if I don't figure it out that I may be haunted by it forever. I want to know who that girl is. I need to know where this is. Why are they killing those men? Why are they driving those machines? What are those machines? Are they looking for someone? Are they trying to take that big crystal? What so special about that creature in he crystal? What connection does that girl have with that creature? What connection does she have with me? What is that glo…_

Aki awoke to the gentle nudging of Shira. "Why can't I finish that dream?" Aki grumbled to himself. Shira gave him a confused looked so he told what happens in the dream. Shira looked up at him and started to cuddle up against him to calm him down. It worked.   
  


	5. The Welcoming

WotM III - Chapter 4

The Welcoming

_Who is that girl? What is that creature in the crystal? What is that glow? What happened two the other two guys? Where did they go? What's happening? … Now where am I? Who is that guy? What's that in his han…_

"OW. Not again. Why can't I finish that dream. I don't even know why I'm having it. Why did you scratch me, Shira? I was really far in the dream this time. I got past the glow and was in a new building. There was a new guy and… what is it?" Aki asked his new friend when he noticed that she was worried. A large rabbit like creature as peering over them.

"Oh Shit!" He cried, " What is that thing?!" He leapt from the ground and grabbed his sword. Shira jumped back and prepared for battle as well. The creature struck first and hit Shira in the back. In anger, Aki swung his sword. He landed the blow and severed the head of the creature. "Shira," Aki cried as he ran to his friend's side, "Are you OK?"

Shira moaned in pain as she tried to stand up. She collapsed to the ground and whimpered.

"It's OK. You just rest here. I don't see any blood but you still better rest. I'll stay here and protect you from any other monsters."

As the day passed, Shira showed signs of recovery. She slept most of the day, and when she woke up she was refreshed. Aki had cooked up what was left of the creature, ate some of it and used a plant that he found as spices to preserve the rest of it. As night rolled around, Aki was very tired. He had promised Shira that he would stay awake and protect her.

But as the night rolled on, that became harder and harder to do.

_Not again. Why me? Why do I keep having this same dream? Who is that girl? Who is that guy? What is that thing in his hand? It looks like a head band or crown of some sort. Where did it come from? What does it do? Oh, she's waking u…_

With a start, Aki awoke. "What was that noise?" he asked to no one in particular. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around to see where the noise came from. His eyes finally came to rest on Shira, who was kicking her legs back and forth while emitting a low-pitch growl. "She must be having a dream too. I wonder if hers is as confusing as mine."

As he gained more consciousness, he decided that sitting here would get him no closer to getting back home to his parents. After waking Shira and seeing if she could walk, he hit the road, with his friend close behind.

* * *

Aki had long lost count of how long he had been out in the wild. The last he counted was a year and two months but that was many months ago. He and Shira had really gotten to know each other. It even got to the point were Aki understood his tiger friend. His dreams were still just as confusing as ever.

After what seemed to Aki as an eternity of walking, a ray of hope was found.

"A town!" Aki screamed ecstatic. "Look, Shira! A town!" he cried out as he jumped for joy, "Civilization! People! Food!" With that he ran off towards the town.

As he came closer he stopped short. It wasn't a town, it was a castle! Figaro Castle! Home to the ruler of the high-tech Firago nation. He walked up to the two guards at the front door.

"Excuse me, can you provide me and my friend a place to sleep and some food to eat? You see, I was lost out in the wilderness for almost two years and haven't had a good meal or sleep in a long time."

"We'll have to check with the princess on that," Replied on of the guards, "In the mean time, why don't you step inside. We will have to have one of the guards follow you around to make sure you don't steal anything, but that won't bother you at all, will it?"

"No, sir. I would even be happy just to sit out here and talk with another human for a while."

"Now, I can't leave you out here, the princess would have my head if she found out that I didn't invite someone in who looked like they were in trouble or in need. By the way, Who is the friend that you mentioned earlier?"

"Here she comes now," Aki replied as Shira came up beside him.

"Your friend is a tiger?! I don't know if the princess would allow a tiger in the castle."

"She's very well behaved. Even if you could just give her a blanket just inside the door, that would be great."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"See about what?" asked a very beautiful voice from a very beautiful girl who just arrived in the doorway.

"Your Majesty!" said both the slightly startled guards.

"And who is this handsome young man on my doorstep?"

"My name is Aki. I was exiled from my village almost two years ago. I was dropped in the middle of nowhere and have been walking even since. I came here to see if you would offer me and my tiger friend, Shira, somewhere to rest and some food to eat."

"I shall have the cooks prepare some food for you and my chamber maids fix up the spare bedroom. I have some work to do so we shall talk in the morning."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Aki bowed low to the ground. "That is very kind."

Back to Fan Fictions Page


End file.
